Dancing with the Stars: Juniors
Dancing with the Stars: Juniors is an interim, special of Dancing with the Stars. It premiered on October 7, 2018. The show was pre-recorded, but aired weekly. Two-time DWTS pro champion Valentin Chmerkovskiy, athletes celebrity champion Adam Rippon and Emmy Award winning choreographer Mandy Moore served as judges. Season 25's third place and champion, Frankie Muniz and Jordan Fisher, hosted the show. Development "Dancing with the Stars: Juniors", previously announced last year, will be on the fall schedule. A fresh take on an established favorite, the show will pair celebrity kids with professional junior ballroom dancers to perform choreographed routines, which will be judged by a panel that will include renowned ballroom experts. "Dancing with the Stars: Juniors" is produced by BBC Studios. In May 2018, Tom Bergeron revealed that he would not host the show. It was later revealed that season 25 contestant Frankie Muniz and season 25 champion Jordan Fisher would host. Cast Some of the regular DWTS pros will serve as mentors, including: Witney Carson, Cheryl Burke, Lindsay Arnold, Emma Slater, Jenna Johnson, Hayley Erbert, Artem Chigvintsev, Gleb Savchenko, Sasha Farber, Keo Motsepe, Alan Bersten and Brandon Armstrong. The celebrities were revealed during the first week of competition on season 27 of Dancing with the Stars. Couples Scoring charts Average scoring chart Highest and lowest scoring performances Couples’ highest and lowest scoring performances Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy and Adam Rippon. Week 1: First dances Week 2: Song From The Year I Was Born Week 3: Disney Night Week 4: Halloween Night Week 5: Juniors Choice Week 6: Giving Thanks Week 7: Time Machine Week 8: Semi-Finals Week 9: Finals Trivia *Rylee Arnold's mentor, Lindsay Arnold, is also her older sister. *Hailey Bills's mentor, Jenna Johnson, is also her aunt. Gallery Mandy_Val_and_Adam_DWTS_Juniors_S1.jpg|Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy & Adam Rippon - judges Frankie_and_Jordan_DWTS_Juniors_S1.jpg|Frankie Muniz & Jordan Fisher - hosts Lindsay-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Lindsay Arnold - mentor of Rylee Arnold & Miles Brown Jenna-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jenna Johnson - mentor of Hailey Bills & Tripp Johnston Cheryl-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Cheryl Burke - mentor of Brightyn Brems & Mandla Morris Brandon-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Brandon Armstrong - mentor of Artyon Celestine & Ariana Greenblatt Alan-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Alan Bersten - mentor of JT Church & Sky Brown Artem-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Artem Chigvintsev - mentor of Tristan Ianeiro & Alana Thompson Keo-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Keo Motsepe - mentor of Lev Khmelev & Addison Osta Smith Sasha-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sasha Farber - mentor of Jake Monreal & Sophia Pippen Witney-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Witney Carson - mentor of Kamri Peterson & Akash Vukoti Gleb-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Gleb Savchenko - mentor of Sage Rosen & Mackenzie Ziegler Emma-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Emma Slater - mentor of Elliana Walmsley & Jason Maybaum Hayley-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hayley Erbert - mentor of Kameron Couch & Hudson West Rylee-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Rylee Arnold MilesBrown-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Miles Brown Hailey-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hailey Bills TrippJohnston-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Tripp Johnston Brightyn-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Brightyn Brems MandlaMorris-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Mandla Morris Artyon-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Artyon Celestine ArianaGreenblatt-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Ariana Greenblatt JT-JuniorsPromo.jpg|JT Church SkyBrown-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sky Brown Tristan-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Tristan Ianiero AlanaThompson-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Alana Thompson Lev-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Lev Khmelev AddisonOstaSmith-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Addison Osta Smith Jake-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jake Monreal SophiaPippen-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sophia Pippen Kamri-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Kamri Peterson AkashVukoti-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Akash Vukoti Sage-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sage Rosen MackenzieZiegler-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Mackenzie Ziegler Elliana-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Elliana Walmsley JasonMaybaum-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jason Maybaum Kameron-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Kameron Couch HudsonWest-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hudson West Category:Seasons